


The Water Like Filth in My Mouth

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Derek realizes that Stiles being the last thing he sees might not be so bad after all.<br/>[fanart, comic, big image warning!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Like Filth in My Mouth




End file.
